Glass Prince (TDoMM)
Glass Prince (硝子の王子様 Garasu no Ōji-sama) is a secret character in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. The Glass Prince is a very busy individual, he has had very little interaction with humans. He will make it very clear that he doesn't understand mortal beings, but finds the main character interesting. The Glass Prince has a very sophisticated way of speaking, and doesn't seem to understand simple human feelings. As such, he is a hard character to befriend, infatuate, and socialize with. It is possible though, and he will warm up to you in time if the Player chooses to socialize with him. It is not easy, however, as the Glass Prince only likes a select number of gifts that are rare or expensive. But actually, he is polite when talking to the main character. The Glass Prince does not have a romance partner. He will not marry anybody if the Player chooses not to marry him. Even though Glass Prince and Mirage Princess are similar beings, they will never marry each other. Schedule Before married, the Glass Prince will stay inside his tree house, no matter the time, day, or weather. If the Player marries him, he will move in with them. The Glass Prince still visits his house when the weather is Stormy. 'Single' 'After Marriage with the Player' Diamond Events The Glass Prince is only one of two marriage candidates beside Mirage Princess whose events are different from the others. His White Diamond Event is the event where you unlock him for the first time, so he only has Purple, Blue, and Red diamond events. Before you can propose, you must meet an additional requirement of ship 50 mining items to shipping bin. Purple Diamond Event *Enter Glass Prince's House behind the waterfall *6:00 to 7:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Saturday or Sunday *Glass Prince at Purple Diamond color or higher *The Player has given him 30 gifts The Glass Prince wants to ask you a question; you give him so many gifts, and he wonders if you are a person of great wealth. Option 1: You bet. I'm loaded! (-2000 DP) It seems that you can get anything you want in the world. He explains every object has a spirit, and if you have too many objects then you can't connect with their spirits. Maybe someday you will understand. Option 2: No, but I like to give. (+2000 DP) The Glass Prince can tell you value the spirit of the items that you give. He thanks you for your gifts and would like to know where the gifts came from. Blue Diamond Event *Glass Prince's House, behind the waterfall *17:00 to 18:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Anyday *Glass Prince at Blue Diamond color or higher The Glass Prince has a question to ask. You have such a gentle aura, so he is curious to know what you do. He doesn't understand what an "idol" is, so you show him some things you do like singing and participate in auditions. The Glass Prince figures that must be why you have such a gentle aura, but it must be tough to be responsible for so many people lives. Option 1: Yes. It's a pain. (-3000 DP) Glass Prince guesses that the rival you sing with of must feel the same towards you. Perhaps you should care more about them. Option 2: They are like my friends. (+3000 DP) He is pleased with your positive attitude. Your idol rivals are lucky to have a friend like you. Glass Prince reminds you to make your dreams come true. Red Diamond Event *Glass Prince's House, behind the waterfall *00:00 (midnight) to 02:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Any day *Glass Prince at Blue Diamond color or higher The Glass Prince is glad to see you; he decided that he wants to go outside and look at the world that you've talked about, but he has never done it before. He is afraid to go by himself. Option 1: I'll go with you! (+4000 DP) He could count on you, and the two of them head outside. The Glass Prince is amazed by what he sees, and thinks everything is very pretty. The outside world is full of the spirits of living things. The Glass Prince thanks you for accompanying her, but he has to go back to his palace. As the event ends, he hopes to see the Player again soon. Option 2: Maybe some other time. (-5000 DP) The Glass Prince is disappointed, and he goes off back to his place. (Either choosing both answers, the Player will go sleep and wake up next morning after this event ends.) Marriage The Glass Prince' marriage is different from other bachelors. Like Mirage Princess, the wedding day will be inside Mirror Queen's Castle, instead of at the ballroom in City Hall, with Mirror Queen will preside ceremony and no other people attended. In order to get married, the Player must reach a Golden-colored Diamond, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store, and Level 2 House or bigger with bed. The wedding will be in Year 3 instead of Year 2. With marriages to special candidates, the main character will always be dressed in a tuxedo/dress while your spouse will be dressed in their normal clothing. The Glass Prince will reveal his true name as Wilhelmus after kissing as the wedding ceremony ends... 'Children' The twins you get from marrying Glass Prince will have a well-mannered personality. Both genders will have white hair and blue eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has pigtails. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only